


占有欲

by shawtheash



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: “我今天已经听了够多的‘能不能不’了。别像那些蠕虫一样忤逆我，努迪斯。”奥瓦克斯在维科的耳后说道，温热的吐息落在那处敏感的皮肤上，让维科情不自禁地颤抖了一下。





	占有欲

维科扶着奥姆回家时，奥瓦克斯正靠在二楼的栏杆上，一边喝冰饮一边俯视着门口。维科仰起头，对上奥瓦克斯的视线，以为自己会听到什么指令，不过奥瓦克斯一言不发。

奥姆在毕业舞会上被灌了不少酒，此时一动不动地挂在维科身上，活像一具尸体。维科费力地换上拖鞋，把奥姆扶到沙发上，替他脱了鞋，把他的双腿搬上沙发，又给他抱来一床毯子，小心翼翼地掖好四角。奥姆在被迫和维科分开时不满地咕哝了一声，他在充作枕头的靠枕上不断地扭着脑袋，直到他找到一个舒服的姿势，才重重地呼出一口气，安静地睡去了。

奥瓦克斯仍站在栏杆旁。维科走上楼梯，像往常一样吻了吻自己的丈夫。奥瓦克斯抓住正欲离开的维科的肩膀，把他扯回自己的怀里，加深了那个敷衍的吻。

“洗掉你身上的酒味，然后回房等我。”奥瓦克斯吩咐道，放开了维科。维科张开嘴，但最终只是点了点头，什么都没说。

维科花了一点时间泡在浴缸里，头顶抵着浴缸边沿，长发在水里散开，耳朵沉在水位以下。他昨天在处理奥瓦克斯的一间酒吧里出的命案，天快亮时才躺下，过两个半小时又要去参加奥姆的毕业典礼，以及典礼之后的舞会。维科很累，没精力也不想应付奥瓦克斯的性欲和脾气，但他知道“顺服”是奥瓦克斯给别人的唯一选择。

维科只能把头发吹到半干，他疑心自己在浴室里花了太长的时间，奥瓦克斯已经不耐烦了。所幸他离开浴室时奥瓦克斯刚掀开分隔阳台和卧室的纱帘，后者把手机甩到沙发上，显然还在为刚刚结束的谈话烦心，低咒了一声。维科走过去，替他关好阳台的门，然后拉上窗帘，奥瓦克斯从背后扣住他的腰，毫不客气地咬了一口他的侧颈。

维科反手抚上奥瓦克斯的脸，手指陷进了他的头发里。奥瓦克斯怒气未消，他的亲吻夹杂着啃咬，像是要硬生生地从维科的脖子上咬下一块肉来。维科微微侧过脑袋，轻声恳求道：“今晚能不做吗？我太累了。我帮你吸出来好吗？”

奥瓦克斯的动作停顿了一瞬。他的手随即沿着维科的脊椎往下滑，不由分说地扯下了他的内裤。

“我今天已经听了够多的‘能不能不’了。别像那些蠕虫一样忤逆我，努迪斯。”奥瓦克斯在维科的耳后说道，温热的吐息落在那处敏感的皮肤上，让维科情不自禁地颤抖了一下。他在奥瓦克斯的拉扯下转过身，并起膝盖让绷在大腿上的内裤滑下来，在奥瓦克斯把手指伸进自己的后穴时放松臀部，奥瓦克斯的嘴唇轻轻地擦过他的额头，算是对他的顺从的赞赏。

润滑和扩张不是奥瓦克斯的活儿，维科在浴室里就准备好了自己，让那处入口变得柔软而湿润。奥瓦克斯报复般拒绝了维科的口交服务，维科只能尽心尽力地把他撸硬，然后在奥瓦克斯的怀里接纳他的入侵。

维科的背抵在阳台门上，双腿缠着奥瓦克斯的腰，承受着愈发密集和粗暴的冲撞。他几乎没有勃起，奥瓦克斯只是在泄欲，阴茎在维科的后穴里随心所欲地戳刺，就像在使用一个性玩具。维科抓着奥瓦克斯的背，困倦的大脑在此刻不受控制地想起了涅柔斯，泽贝尔的首领总是体贴得令人动心。情人的脸庞让维科猛地清醒了过来，他张开嘴，发出一声压抑的痛呼。他生怕自己无意识地喊出涅柔斯的名字，那样他将面临一场灭顶之灾。他和涅柔斯都是。

“奥姆不该喝那么多。”奥瓦克斯在把维科不轻不重地放到床上时突然说道，语气里带着货真价实的责怪。维科晕头转向地喘息着，他的反应比平时慢了一些，过了好几秒才解释道：“他今天毕业了……我纵容了他，他难得这么放松。”

“你也不该那么心软，奥姆早就是个成年人了。”奥瓦克斯俯下身，重新插入维科，把自己的性器深深地钉在维科的体内，小幅度地抽插着。他已经迫近了临界点，而维科甚至没有完全勃起。维科抓着床单，近乎温顺地应和着奥瓦克斯的动作，放任他把自己的膝弯压到肩膀上，射进他能达到的最深的地方。

奥瓦克斯退了出去，在起身清理自己之前吻了吻维科的嘴唇。维科扭过脑袋，权当回应了奥瓦克斯的吻，一动不动地躺在床上，喃喃道：“别对他这么严格，奥瓦克斯。”

“宽容他是你的活儿。”奥瓦克斯头也不回地说道，走进了浴室。

维科翻了个身，坐到床沿上，草草地用纸巾擦去腿间的粘液，拉灭床头的灯，便迅速地入睡了。在意识滑入黑暗之际，他隐约感觉到奥瓦克斯也爬上了床，把床垫压得又陷下去了几分。他的丈夫似乎是不满他面对且靠近床沿的睡姿，奥瓦克斯的手搭上维科的腰，紧贴着他的身后躺下。

维科已经不甚清醒了，但他在奥瓦克斯的情绪的暗示下下意识地翻过身，躺进了奥瓦克斯的怀里。奥瓦克斯更加收紧了搂着维科的手。

END


End file.
